First
is the third chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Overview Raku and Chitoge are both forced to go out on a date together. Once they being their date, the two are getting spied by the yakuza and gangsters. Raku takes Chitoge to places where he also wanted to take Kosaki to if they were on a date. In the end, Raku saves Chitoge from a group who was hitting on her, and brings her to a park where they talk about their date and the girl Raku made a promise to. Chitoge goes to the bathroom, where Raku meets Kosaki after talking loudly about her, and is in complete shock. Plot Raku and Chitoge are both are forced to go out on a date with each other, especially by Claude. Raku believes that yesterday was just an illusion and can't see her as a female. Chitoge plans to go home, but after Chitoge and Raku sees the faces of the Shūei Clan and Bee Hive Gang, they've noticed that they all came to spy on them. After noticing the gangs watching over them, Raku brings her to the spots where he would like to go with Kosaki if he had the chance in doing so. He brought her to a fancy cafe, but Chitoge disrespects the use of making coffee, Raku then brings her to a Japanese restaurant, but Chitoge is seen eating a lot. Raku also brings her to a movie, but the two quarrel over what movie to watch. Chitoge falls asleep as they watch the movie while Raku is shocked to see the Yazuka and Bee Hive Gang at the theater, telling him to make a move upon Chitoge. Raku then sees Claude only staring at him with a gun in his hand. Raku tries to hold Chitoge's hand but she kicks him away. After the movie, Chitoge orders Raku to bring her a drink. Raku leaves Chitoge to get it, but Chitoge is confronted by four guys who try to hit on her. Chitoge ignores them until she becomes frustrated and ready to punch them, but Raku appears telling them that she doesn't understand Japanese and taking her away from them. At a park, Chitge asks Raku why he saved her and tells her what she might have done to them. Raku explains that he just wanted to protect her. Chitoge goes to the bathroom, while Raku talks to himself about going out with Kosaki. Kosaki asks Raku if he was talking about her and Raku is in complete in shock after seeing her. Chapter notes Character revelations * Chitoge has a very huge appetite, as seen how much she is eating during this chapter. Trivia * The chapter title "First" is written in katakana while it actually originated from kanji, which is "初めて" which also means "For the first time". * This chapter was adapted into an episode for Encounter (episode).